Multiverse (Final Crescendo)
Within the Greater Universe of Final Crescendo there are countless 'major' and 'minor' realities and universes. A key point of the plot is the generally fruitless task of following Nagash through countless realities, while all the while knowing the Universe is theoretically infinite, but more pressingly that times flow is not uniform. Multiverse The multiverse of Final Crescendo is an immense continuity, which is comprised of many inhabitted universes, which generally act as seperate entities. Though they exist in the same greater multiverse travel between these dimensions (worlds) is fairly difficult due to a number of factors. The largest of these factors is namely because a technological or magical solution is particularly difficult to formulate and traveling has the risk of obviously winding up in a completely unfamiliar world and the inherent dangers of the unknown. There do however exist 'natural' points of convergence and when conditions are correct transferance is possible. Respectively these natural gates, such as the Hellmouth, are generally a point the powerful seek to control or points where invasion is frequent. .While periodically occuring conditions are generally prone to attacks by extradimensional entities when the worlds are closest together, Samhain. Additionally in the multiverse time flows, as a river, at different rates at different locations, and sometimes even in certain regions of worlds time flow will not be uniform. Due to this difference in time flow interdimensional travel is also particularly risky. Each 'World' is a part of its home universe complete with all celestial universes. First Worlds arrived in World Alpha This is Harry's home dimension, however it is designated as World Alpha because of the doctor who devices "Parachronic travel" technology, and then proceeds to teleport himself to world Beta. The Wizarding World is thoroughly segregated from the wizard population The Hellmouth in Sunnydale exists in this world and is a major problem with regards to demonic threats Dimensional travel is rare and time passes immensly slowly than in most other realities, officially explained as the Hellmouth's fault damning the flow of time to a crawl Nagash remarks that the necromancy of this world to be quite disappointing... he promptly sets about fixing this 'problem' to Henri's annoyance as it spikes dozens of what Henri terms 'brat necromancers' running amok. World Beta The World of Warhammer Fantasy this is where Harry grew up The High Elves, Wood Elves and Slann, and their creators are aware and have methods of extradimensional travel. Likewise Chaos could juryrig a method but they would have to break the polar gates. Nagash, the First Necromancer, is also aware of other worlds however considers them to risky to travel to during the time immediate after Harry being summoned to the world as a child. World Gamma An as of yet unselected DC verse World Delta Elder Scrolls Dimensional Travel is heavily impeded by the Dragon Fire, attempts to force something through ends badly more often than not. Nagash manages to loose Henri here, as both are badly injured in the transfer. It has a permanent portal leading to Magix, which allows both dimensional visitors to leave without managing to hurt themselves on the Dragon Fire. World Epsilon The Open Port of Magix This is the first 'open port' that Henri arrives at. Magix has a permanent portal to World Alpha, and is where the Doctor has been staying. On reuniting Henri adds the last two worlds to the nascent register of alternate realities, as well as Magix itself. World Eta Nasuverse Nagash reverts Henri's body back to a child World Zeta Halo verse Henri's departure from the 'Nasuverse' is only after he has gained much in experience and various new forms, but also imparted the secrets both intentionally and not of dimensional travel. Recognized as a Reclaimer Henri delves into advanced sciences and works to unravel the technology of those he is supposed to reclaim. Things quickly become complicated as the Covenant declare War on Humanity, this only effects Henri when he learns about it well into the war. His intervention however sparks division and mistrust on all sides. These internal effects cause strife and discord in both factions, Humanity and the Covenant. Rather than a clear cut civil war between loyalist and separtists the Covenant is fractured into varying groups who are not sure what to believe, this is not helped by Henri's super sorcerery. Likewise Humanity is not so sure that the 'return of the Forerunners' is a good thing and worry they may trade the Covenant for an even more advanced foe. Some sides however quickly link with Henri's own forces, united under Aki Kondo's command, they are quickly equipped with weapons and armor beyond the usual standard of their native races they prove dangerous to other factions. Aki leads a hammer strike against one of the major Covenant factions after they fail miserably an attack against Henri himself and the massive warship at his command. Henri who was busy meeting with certain human factions in hopes of allaying their concerns in not only annoyed, but forced to deal with repercusions of Aki's fanatical loyalty. Finally having enough Henri creates Unrelenting Bias an AI a step above Mendicant Bias in capacity, and orders the AI to lock down Forerunner tech as the Flood make themselves know. Henri decides the Flood are a bigger problem and studying them he uses alchemy to formulate an actual formula to erase them from the galaxy. The spell is channeled through the Halo installations and purge the galaxy only of the Flood. With the Flood neutralized however things are from resolved as some factions are now clearly worried that their fears were correct and Henri is a major threat, in the wake of Fleet Lord Hood's assassination both Covenant and Human factions remain even more divided. The former high prophets are not pleased at all by Unrelenting BIas disengaging Forerunner tech from working and attempt to launch an attack. Henri is fed up with the way things are going and orders Aki to obliterate High Prophet Truth with extreme prejuidice, Aki Kondo is more than happy to comply with his liege lord's command and leads a fleet of thirty two thousand ships. The fleet is a mix of present Human, Forerunner, and Covenant designed warships along with other vessels. It clashes with the bulk of the High Prophet's forces, which only lasts for a few hours before swamped by technological advantage and sheer weight of numbers. In the meantime Henri has launched an assault against another of the Prophets with his own warship and its support, his battle is short and brutal as thousands of ranged weapons are fired in a single salvo. It is not simply Covenant Factions who have seen fit to target the 'Reclaimer' and a surprise assault by certain human factions at attempts at peace talks infuriate Aki and Henri. After the assault is repelled Henri chooses to depart the world in annoyance. World Theta Read or Die Introduces Mr. Gentleman who is aware of the possibility of extradimensional travel, and works/possibly leader for an unknown shadowy cabal that controls a large swathe of Theta. World Iota The Opern Port of Walkabout Henri uses this as his base of operations. Henri's Forerunner warship is landed and converted effectively into a permanent ground installation though in point of fact the ship still works fully, but a great deal of things will be eventually build up around it. World Kappa The Universe of the Fourth Imperium In this reality Nagash is pursued by Henri right in the middle of a fight between the Imperium and Achuultani, a genocidal race bent on exterminating other intelligent life. Once again Nagash and his self proclaimed heir put aside their differences and unleash a devastating spell on the Achuultani this leads to a temporary cease fire between the two magic users. Unfortunately this ceasefire only lasts for so long and the Imperium splinters into civil war Henri and Nagash elect to withdraw with their scavenged forces and escape through dimensional gates. Henri retreats aboard the planetoid Anzu with its equipment back to Walkabout. World Lambda A heavily militaristic world, technology is very steampunk in flavor and magic is prevalent. Henri likens it to a strange world not unlike a future planetary scale version of the Empire of Beta. World Mu Nagash attacks one of the major cities in this dimension, the reason for this is unknown, but Henri observes that their is assuredly a reason Nagash always has a reason. Henri arrives on an island to investigate but his search appears to be in vain as to the cause for Nagash's act of destruction. World Nu Alien/Predator Universe Henri first arrives circa the end of 1100s with minimal support effectively stranding him for a period of time. In time for the Mongol Invasion of Japan of this timeline Henri is not the only extradimensional traveler to arrive in Nu. Contact between the ruling Hojo clan of Japan and the Mongol dynasty under Kublai quickly become strained, and introducing Henri and his powers to the mix only complicates thing. In the early twelve hundreds Henri crafts the Pearl Boat, attempts to seize the craft lead Henri to unleash the winter wolves upon his agressors earning Henri the moniker Wolf Khan, and other titles. The Shamanist Mongols fearing that Henri is a spirit rather than an immortal warlord and concerned he might seek vengenace dispatch emissaries. The former duke of Quenelles accepts the apology, and chooses to do nothing until a second attack is launched. The Mongols claim they had no part in this or knowledge of it, and Henri agrees recognizing the attacker is not native to the world. Both travelers unleash destructive forces of nature, Henri retaliates finally churning the seas and forging a dragon using his own blood the massive beast forces his attacker to retreat. The seas calm only for Henri to face a second attacker, an alien life form, the first Predator he will encounter. The Yautja and Knight engage with swords, and reach an acceptable conclusion and both cease fighting, though the Predator seems to indicate a desire for a rematch. The Mongols witness the battle and record it in detail, the story is passed back to the seat of Mongol power, and Kublai himself. Assured the 'Great Spirit' is indeed appeased and has little interest in his Empire Kublai continues to make plans to try and contact Japan, in an effort to convince them to become vasaals of his empire. The invasion of Japan occurs at the same time as the other traveler returns to again fight both resort to extensive elemental manipulation with the combined storm generating severe typhoons and weather fronts, this because the legendary Kamikaze of this timeline. Following the failed invasion, and then the execution of his emissaries the Mongols attempt to reach out with another tactic. Henri responds Nippon is always stubborn and obstinate its their way, this opinion is formed by Henri's experience with the nearest cultural counterpart Nippon of Beta, but agrees the execution of diplomats is terrible form. He makes his way to Kamakura but is assaulted by Hojo troops, irritated at the obstinance he devestates the clan troops arrayed against them. Mongol troops attempt a second invasion before Henri can convince the two powers to meet at the table of diplomacy and decides since they're so eager to fight why not let them. Henri withdraws to his boat and does not speak to either side till both reach peace. The Hojo remain thoroughly obstinate and Henri chooses to assist the Mongols, seeing this the Yautja aid the Japanese seeing this as a new kind of hunt. Both sides suffer heavy casualties, unfortunately the Predator's interference and greater numbers mean the Mongols are at a disadvantage. None the less the Pearl Boat is unaffected by bad weather and used to ferry troops to reinforce landings on Kyushu. Alien and Traveler eventually decide to withdraw, but the Predators are greatly pleased by this 'new type of hunt' and are interested in both Human 'clans', the Mongols and Japanese, additionally they are pleased to find a more than worthy opponent. The Predators however have their own reasons to withdraw, namely problems with other Yautja clans. Henri sails across the South China Sea and to the west to explore the world World Xi Strait Jacket Henri's gate throws him in the middle of a street where he's drawn into a fight with a 'demon' native to this universe. This sparks a conflict with the local 'Magic Administration Bureau' though these conflicts eventually tone down as matters heat up and demon attacks begin to increase in frequency. Arriving Xi proves to problematic as the Gate opens out of a clock face, and worse expels him with a great deal of forces. To further complicate matters Henri is tossed straight into the rampage of a demon native to the verse. The mutated human doesn't even try to distinguish Henri from the other humans and attacks the Knight as he's closer. Henri's response is a blast of solar magic which vaporizes a large chunk of the creatue with minimal effort, but unfortunately doesn't put the creature down for long as it quickly gets back and is down right pissed. World Omicron Star Wars Nagash's Planetoid devestates a world for no apparent reason, leaving Henri to ponder the meaning. Henri also spends time here studying the local examples of technology with a hold full of examples and no leads on Nagash he withdraws for indepth study. World Pi Hellboy verse Earth Elements of the second movie used Henri's arrival is heralded with worries of an alien invasion as the Anzu arrives in orbit wreaking havoc on Earth tides. The planetoid withdraws to behind the sun where it will not be observable and Henri lands in New York and brushes up on local history. A war is already brewing between hard line elements of the supernatural who desire to fight humanity by any means necessary, while humanity for the most part though aware of certain oddities, like Hellboy, are naive to the threat posed. Henri's arrival only complicates when his dimensional gate brings the mighty planetoid Anzu too close to Earth, the upgrade line warship causes trouble for the tidal flow, being even larger than Earth's moon. The Knight decides to descend to the surface and Anzu withdraws behind the sun, where Earth cannot easily observe it. Unfortunately the tide shift and photos of the immense warship are enough to cause panic and disorder as people in the 'First World' fear an Alien Invasion. End of the World Preachers spring up inciting even more trouble, and relations with the supernatural are also stirred up. The Wild Hunt led by the 'Erlking' is summoneed and wreak havoc across Southern Europe, while Henri is occupied brushing up on history in New York. The BPRD, Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, try and maintain order but there are now other issues. Worries of alien invasion are now not the only problem human greed also plays a role as certain factions vie for power, and some plan to try and reach the planetoid. People fear Hellboy maybe an Alien, and begin to wonder whether he's a friend or foe, this pales in comparison to the carnage New York faces soon enough. Henri seeing little option but to intervene when he is caught up in the rioting and pandemonium deals with things. Unfortunately this only makes things worse when various powers intervene and the UN headquarters become a battleground. The immortal knight unleashes a second blast of magic, which unfortunately only draws further attention from the supernatural community native to the world. Attempts by the military and BPRD fail dramatically as Imperium protocols justify Anzu 'defending' Henri a totally uncessary move, but causes further trouble. The son of King Balor Nuada joins the fight. Henri is furious at an Elf that isn't one of the Dark Kin taking sides against him and buries an 'Elfstone' dagger in Nuada's arm before driving the prince into the ground. The massive brawl, for that is what is has quickly becomes, forces all sides however to withdraw to plot and plan their next course of action. World Rho The Open Port of Kandrakhar Aki Kondo arrives into the conflict between Henri against Kandrakhar and continues it even after Henri and Nagash depart. World Sigma Rosario Vampire Introudces the Fairytail Organization World Tau The Open Port of Dominaria Nagash and Henri are forced to team up World Upsilon Inuyasha World Phi Naruto Henri absorbs Madara's blood World Chi Wuxia based world Henri sums it up as "Cathy... oh Lady, what did I do to deserve this suffering again," Introduces the Evil Chancellor of the Empire who proceeds to become a real nuisance now that he has dimensional travel capacity. World Psi An Open Port World thats in the Modern Era. Psychics and magic users are common Aki Kondo establishes a headquarters here and organizes defenses against the forces of World Chi. World Omega Sailor Moon verse Henri's planetoid arrives in the Earth System after detecting Henri deploying his sentinel drones Nagash fights the 'Dark Kingdom' Worlds Alpha + The worlds with an Alpha and then another letter are apart of the same group. Henri at this point in his journey has written off the universe as effectively infinite, but has elected for the time being to continue to try and explore as he is able. Exploration however has become a secondary concern as has pursuing Nagash, because as the 'universe is infinite' both are effectively a waste of time, especially since the flow of time is not constant across all worlds. World Alpha Alpha Macross or Robotech Nagash studies the flower of life, Henri unknown to this conducts his own studies at the same time both make contact with native factions to for the most part expected hostile results. World Alpha Beta Castlevania World Alpha Gamma Underworld Dracula from Alpha Beta follows him and generally causes trouble especially as he breaks the masquerade for the native vampires, this culminates in a battle royale, which gets even more complicated when Arkhan joins the fray to assist Henri. World Alpha Delta oWoD Henri absorbs Cain's blood and mark, he also relates Nagash's history to Cain and the secrets of dimensional travel. World Alpha Epsilon Battletech Henri makes initial contact with the remnants of the Star League, however learns that Nagash has already departed from the world long ago, and rather than following a cold trail that has long been lost retreats to previous worlds. His second foray to this world introduces him to the Inner Sphere and the Clans. World Alpha Eta Highlander Henri is mistaken for an immortal after surviving an explosive effectively unscathed this leads to a number problems. Anzu's arrival complicates things as the aggression of certain military elements trigger 4th Imperium basic programs. World Alpha Zeta Open Port Fairly advanced in both magic and technology World Alpha Theta T*witches circa book 1 Thanatos is into enough Black Magic to provoke Henri to engage him in open public. Henri litterally detects him from several miles away passively and deems him a person to be dealt with his first assault is to litterally lash out with heavy solar bombardment which melts the streets and glass of the area and blinds a number of people. Henri proceeds to laugh off a coventry assault when they attempt to stop him, after which he retaliates with another wave of heat before withdrawing since Thanatos has departed. The assault is recorded and a video of it spreads across the web. Nagash arrives in the town of Crow's Creek attracting the attention of local law enforcement, with whom he makes a mockery of with simple feats of magic, and then urges them to flee before he grows annoyed unfortunately this complicates things as not only does it draw the attention of the National Guard and get played across the news it draws Henri's attention and gets them both caught up in things. World Alpha Iota Fullmetal Alchemist anime Henri shows off World Beta Alchemy and Philospher stones and other magic, as well as Straight Jacket style steampunk leading to wild chase and the use of a Lambda Steam powered spider Tank squaring off against the State Military's Bas Gran. World Alpha Kappa Ghost in the Shell World Alpha Lambda Command and Conquer Tiberium Henri expectations for a quiet world are turned to ash as he arrives to find the GDI Ion Cannon Network, and arguably worse the ongoing tiberium infestation. Laying low works long enough for him to scope out things up until the Brotherhood of Nod attempts to take his head for developing walker technology through a front company. Following this Henri withdraws and deep underground builds a base in a burgeoning yellow zone and leaves his front company to develop walker technology for GDI eventually leading to the Wolverine, Titan and Juggernaut used in the second tiberium war. After this he withdraws stopping by Magix following a trip to Walkabout. World Alpha Mu Command and Conquer Red Alert Unfortunate events lead to slight problems Timeline 1 Timeline 2 Timeline 3 World Alpha Nu World Alpha Xi - Unknown Series Following the debacles of getting caught in changing time streams followed by organizing a united military force for action against first a massive terrorist army and then dealing with aliens Henri is ready for a vacation, and if he had had the choice would have skipped back home or to a 'friendly' dimension for some much deserved R&R. Instead of a break Alpha Xi seems to be a monster ridden nineteenth century steampunk world, where wolfmen and vampires and even worse, in Henri's opinion, countless beastmen are common sites. Apparently in addition to the natural threats posed by rogue monsters, or just psycho humans with a hard on for new super destructive technology there is also the threat of extradimensional enemies. Opinion: Henri and Nagash should stop sharing Extradimensional Travel its coming to bite them both in the ass. Open Ports Are worlds that are used to travelling between worlds and fully accept it, they are rare but one luckily has a permenant gate to several worlds including Alpha Magix The Realm of Magix is a large fairly advanced setting being advanced both magically and technologically it has a stable method of creating dimensional gates and has a gate to Alpha. Kandrakar Kandrakar counts as one as Dimensional Travel exists, however the Council of Kandrakar labeled both Henri and Nagash as serious threats leading to both attacking several worlds under the Council's jurisdiction. Walkabout Henri's home away from home Dominaria This world and its native reality has Planeswalkers. World Psi An Earth World Nagash regards them as primitive at best, and Henri disdains the 'lack of honor' amongst the world, none the less this world is one of the few that openly welcomes Henri and Nagash and asks them to share their wisdom accademically World Alpha Zeta A non earth centered world. Though Earth exists its relatively unimportant to Nagash and Henri The World is in contrast to others has its own multiple dimensions inside, Nagash remarks that the Old Ones are clearly involved right before he rips the life out of dozens of local authority forces. He then comments this world should intrigue Henri as an accademic just as it does himself. Henri unfortunately is all to quickly attacked by elements of local authority, like Nagash he is forced to defend himself, and deploy dozens of energy beings which nearly render the planet he is on unihabitable. "I had no conflict with you, but I will defend myself." Is his only explanation to the crippled defenders before departing on Anzu and falling back to Walkabout. World Alpha Omicrom Mass Effect Shanxi Battle for Shanxi engages True Covenant, Henri loyalists, Sanghelli, and associated forces, as well as Sentinels in support of the Human defenders. Anzu's Arrival Henri arrives from Walkabout as the TC Frigates assume station over Shanxi, and the Turian's arrive. Category:Final Crescendo Category:Universe